Avengers academy
by Flaminghotvaldezboy
Summary: Leo thought life would be better when he got back to camp half blood. But it turns out the camp is in debt. So Leo goes to stark industries, planning to steal technology. But while there, he is exposed to high levels of gama 13 radaition And his already extrodinary powers become a very powerful force. See what happens when shield mistakes him for a superhero in training.
1. The bad news

Leo's pov

Leo looked at the camp in front of him. He walked through the gates, expecting to find a party, but was met with silence. "what happened?" Leo asked calypso. "they must think you died" she said. Leo walked up to the big house, opening the door to see Chiron. "Leo !" he said. " we thought you died !" said a voice behind him. " piper!" Leo yelled. He ran over and huged her. "this is calypso." Leo said. Piper waved. "where is everyone?" Leo asked. "they're inside" piper motioned them inside. They saw Jason, Percy, Nico, Hazel, Frank, and the rest of the camp members. "Leo!" Jason yelled so loud that conor dropped a plate on the floor. For the next five minutes, everyone greeted them. "why are you guys all huddled up in here?" Leo asked. Percy said the next words carefully. " well, um, camp halfblood is sort of broke"


	2. The bad news sinks in

Leo's pov

"what?!" Leo cried. " about two days ago, a man in a suit came by and said that if they don't pay hm 50000 dollars in two weeks, we will lose our lease to the camp." said Annabeth. " until then we have no water, or electricity." said Hazel. " and worst of all, no cable!" cried Connor. Everyone looked at him. "what?" said Connor. " what about the camp saving account?" Leo asked. " Dionysus blew most of it when he ran the camp. And we used the rest for the camp after the fight with Gaia." said Percy. " well, why not Piper's charmspeak?" Leo asked. " it will only work with small things. Besides, I can't just waltz into a bank and demand 50000." said Piper. " I think what we all mead is some sleep." interrupted Chiron. As if on cue, it dawned on Leo just how tired he was from his trip. " I think you're right." Leo said. He ran into the Hepestus cabin.

This is my second chapter. I will post more at 5 reviews. I hope you like it. Im open to suggestions if anyone has any.


	3. Genius idea

Mc Fury's pov

Mc Fury looked at the people around him. " Hello. I would like to thank you all for coming to this meeting. I have gathered you here today to discuss the matter of shields academic program. With Hydra to combat, I think we are in need of new requites." Fury said. " but sir, I do no mean to object, but is it wise to have younger trainees? Theyre unpridectible." said Agent Coulson. " that is the exact reason I would put this plan into action. Because theyre unpridectible. The last thing Hydra expects is children." said Fury. " very well sir." said Agent Coulson. And with that, Fury walked away.

Leo's pov

Leo layed on his cot thinking. It's not like I can just look my answer up, He thought. Or mabye I could. He walked over to the cabin computer. He was about to type, when in blaring letters, a headline appeared. Billionaire Tony Stark creates wonder computer worth 60000 dollars. Suddenly, Leo had a brilliant idea. He ran over to Hermes cabin and woke up Connar. " what does it take to do a heist?" Leo asked.


	4. Convincing Connor

Leo's pov

" So Leo, you're saying your idea is to steal from one of the wealthiest and powerful people in the world?" Connor said. " technically, it's not stealing if you return a better version of in." said Leo . " theres no way this could work!" argued Connor. " keep your voice down, i don't want anyone to hear us!" whispered Leo. " why, youre afraid Chiron will hear?" said Connor . " actually , yes." said Leo. " explain to me where I fit into this plan." said Connor . " first of all, it's not only you, I'm going to try to get piper on board, and second, you're an excellent thief. If anyone could help me get past security, it would be you." Leo said. " ok fine, I'll help. But if one thing goes wrong, I don't know you." Connor said. " now let's get piper." Connor said.

" that's your plan?!" Piper yelled. " keep your voice down!" Leo whispered. " why, afraid Chiron will find out?" Piper asked. " it's that obvious?" Leo asked. Piper ignored him. " why do you need me for this?" she asked. " we need you to charmspeak the guards. That's it." Leo said. " what about Connor?" Piper asked. " he knows stealing like the back of his hand." Leo said. Connor beamed. " ok. But after I help you, I'm out." Piper said. " let's go rob a building!" Leo said.

I am excepting new characters if anyone has any. Also, please do not cyberbully. It's wrong.


	5. Takeout

Madame Viper (H.Y.D.R.A boss)

Viper walked across the room angrily thinking. Why do the avengers allways mess up her plans. All she wanted to do was take over the world and possibly take their lives. But this didn't matter because she had a new and brilliant plan. She turned to the screen across the room. " Leo Valdez, here I come." viper said.

Leo's pov

Now that he had a team, it seemed things would be easy to achive. Wrong. Apparently, while robbing an elite industry, it's allways important to bring food. They had been traveling to N.Y for about 2 days. Now, Leo and Piper sat in a Chinese takeout restaurant while Connar ordered pretty much everything." where do you think we are?" asked Piper. " somewhere in Washington D.C, chinatown. If we're lucky, we can catch a bus before tomarow morning. " Leo said. Connar walked over and sat down. " I have good news, and bad news." Connar said. " what's the good news?" Piper asked. " I ordered enough food for three days, tops." Connar said. " what's the bad news?" Piper asked. " zat would be us." said a man in a dark leather jacket.

Leo's pov

Leo thought his life couldn't get any more interesting. He was wrong. Leo was in the back of an armored van, tied up and had a sack over his head. Yippie, he thought. "hello ?" Leo called out. " Leo, is that you?" said a female voice. " Piper ?" Leo asked. " no, I'm just a random person that sounds like you best friend, yes of course it's me Leo ." said Piper. " where's Connar?" Leo asked. " right here." said Connar mopepingly." said Connar, sadly." he's just sad because he lost all his food." said Piper. " They were to young!" Connar cried. " how do we get out of this ?" Leo asked, ignoring Connar. " Leo , I have a crazy idea. Set yourself on fire." Piper asked. " why?" he asked. " Just do it!" Piper said. Leo ignited, endulged in flame, clothes ablaze. Smoke began to fill the van." that should stop the security cameras." Piper said. The flames began to grow on the ropes and the sack and soon Leo was free. Leo went over and untied Piper and Connar. " we have about two minutes to get out." Piper said. " I'll get the lock." said Connar. Within seconds they were free. " on the count of three jump out." said Piper. " one. Two. Three!" . They jumped out, clothes smothered. The van behind the exploded, with a fiery blast. All that was left was a scrap of metal. Leo went over to it. " H.Y.D.R.A." Leo said.


	6. Hitch hikers

Nick Fury's pov

" So you're telling me that 3 kids blew up a H.Y.D.R.A van, and we have no record of them?" Nick asked. " Yes. " replied agent Coulson nerviously. " And how on earth did they manage this?" Nick said. " Video recordings show them at a Chinese restaurant in Washington D.C. After that, we see a group of men take them into a van. About 7 miles from there, we found scraps of a black armored van." said Coulson. " ok. We're dealing with somthing unknown. They may be perfect canadaties for N.S.A. I want people watching them 24/7." said Fury.

Leo's pov

Leo was freaked out. He was walking on a plong pavement road, uneven ruble poked at his feet. " Tell me again who H.Y.D.R.A is?" asked Connor, breaking the silence. " Oh, just some bad, bad people who basically want to destroy the world." said Leo. " well, all I know is that this isn't what I signed up for." said Connor. " so after all of this, you're just gonna quit?! No wonder you're never picked for quests!" yelled Leo. Connor stromed off in front of them. " leave him alone Leo, he's just tired." said Piper. " you're right." said Leo. They found a space by the side of the road, and Leo made an tent out of garbage and scraps he found. It was getting dark, and thesun was setting in rose and lemony colors. He closed his eyes and layed down under the tent.

Leo's Pov

The sunlight shined bright through the tent. Leo sat up. " what do we do now?" Leo asked. A car drove by them, breaking down. " do you know the nearest mechanic shop?" the man asked. " follow my lead." Piper whispered. She whispered something in Connors ear. " okay." he said, grinning. " hello?" the man asked. " yeah, right over there." Connor pointed in the distance. " Where?" the man leaned forward. Connor slyly reached into the mans pocket and took out the keys, without the man noticing. " "where?" the man asked. " we have a map in the tent." said Piper. She signaled for Leo to get out of the tent. The the man went into the tent, and before he could say anything, they traped him in the tent. " run!" yelled Connor. The three jumped into the car, and sped off. " yeah!" Connor yelled, grinning. Piper laughed. They drove off into the distance

S.H.I.E.L.D agent pov

John Keith unraveled the tent around him. Those children had just just made one of their worst mistakes. He had tried to help them. Luckily the car was bugged. Those brats would get what was coming to them soon enough. Keith grinned to himself and laughed uncontrolably.


	7. Reaction

Leo's pov

They were half way through the trip when the car broke down. " why did you have to steal the broken car?!" Leo said. " I didn't have a lot of options, if you haven't noticed!" said Connor. " stop fighting and just fix the car!" Piper screamed. They both went silent. " the engines broken, but I could fix it in 2 hours." said Leo calmly. " just great." muttered Connor. Leo got to work.

Madame Vipers pov

" they did what?!" viper screamed. " they must be destroyed , right now!" she yelled. " but Madame, what of the plan?" said an agent calmly. " well, whoever made that plans a idiot!" she yelled. " I want that idiots head on my desk by noon!" she yelled. " but you wrote it, Madame viper." said the agent. " agh!" she screamed.

Sorry about the short chapter, but I'm tired. I'll update tomarow.


	8. Interesting discovery

Leo's pov

By the time Leo fixed the car, it was nightfall. Leo had built a camp-fire out of wood. Connor and Piper sat around it. Leo walked over. " the cars fixed!" he happily said. Everyone ran to the car. Leo started driving as the sun set. They drove for an hour, before anyone talked. " so, where are we now?" Piper asked. Leo looked at the GPS. " Westchester." Leo said. They finally saw a light by the side of the road. " Taco Time!" Leo read. They all piled up at the front door of the store, starving. " it's not open until the morning." said Piper glumly. Connor unlock the door with a pin. " practice!" Connor said, grinning. Behind the counter, Leo got cooking. " who's ready for taco's!" he yelled.

John Keith's pov

John sat in the cafe, drinking a cup of coffee and fastly typing. He found an encrypted message from H.Y.D.R.A. The following is that message:

Dregsotfrhohyylvehonvfajlsedxzjogrbrnegcyugtxeihjidm

To a normal person, this might seem like gibberish, but John majored in cryptology. He tried to break the code.

D-e-s-t-r-o-y-l-e-o-v-a-l-d-e-z-o-r-r-e-c-u-t-e-h-i-m

He remembered Nick Fury saying to follow Leo. He pulled up a picture of Leo, and it was one of the kids who ditched him. He decided to teach them a lesson. He deleted the message before Nick could see it and closed his computer.


	9. Driving

Leo's pov

After raiding the taco shop, it was about 6:00 in the morning. Leo looked over at a sign by the front of the store. " store opens at 7:00" Leo read. Connor had broken the security cameras before, but Leo still worried about people seeing them. " let's go." he said. They all steped out. Leo got into the car, slamming the door behind him. they drove for a few hours before it was morning. Connor was searching his phone when he suddenly found somthing. " uh guys, you better see-" they past a sign. It read New York. And then the car flipped.

Here's a sneak peak at my new series comming in June: The life of John kieth

Prolouge

Kieth stood by the row of agents standing by him. How had he got here? Why did he get here. The program started. When it was his turn, he remained stuned. This was the moment he had been waiting for his whole life, so why did it feel so wrong. He thought about what to do. Finnaly he came to a decision. " Hail H.Y.D.R.A" John said.


	10. Choice

Leo's pov

Leo awoke to smoke. Lots and lots of smoke. Flames pushed against his skin. He tried to stand up, but a firm hand pressed down on his shoulder. " Don't move. Your arm is broken. It will only injure you more." said a tall woman with long, black hair. " who are you?" Leo asked. " Scarlet Von Hines, level one agent." she said. " level one for what?" Leo asked. " H.Y.D.R.A" she calmly replied. " do not squirm. I have no intension to harm you." she said. " Then why are you here?" he asked. " to recuite you." she said. "you are better a friend than enemy." Scarlet replied. " I will give you 96 hours to decide which side you want to be on." She took a black watch from behind her back. " this will tell you how much time you have." she said. Leo took the watch and looked at it. He turned back to face her, but instead found a note. Choose wisely it said.

Scarlet's pov

That kid was so gullible. She almost felt sorry for him. She removed a device from behind her back. The tracking chip beeped. So she had tricked the kid. Well H.Y.D.R.A wasn't known for playing fair.


	11. 00:45

Leo's pov

Leo has passed out. He awoke to a white room with a velvet bed and a giant flat-screen tv. He climbed out of bed onto the carpeted floor. He found a Handwritten letter on the shelf by his bed. It read:

Dear Leo

We survived the car crash with minor injuries! We carried you to the nearest bus stop and we drove to a hotel only 1 mile away from Stark tower. We borrowed the room, so dont get too comfortable. We're not planing on staying long. We'll meet you at this cafe down the block that has amazing coffee. Turns out the car " hit a pothole". Weird, right!

Xoxo Piper and Connor

Leo looked at his watch. 00:45 it read. Leo had less than two days to decide!

John Keith's pov

The mine had worked. He had slowed them down so Scarlet could trick Leo. The tracker read that they were near Stark industries. He decided he was going to make a slight detour. Fury could wait.


	12. Newspaper

Leo's pov

Leo was starving. He realized that he hadn't eaten since the Chinese resturant in D.C. He looked around and found a carved wooden closet. He opened it to a velvet case stocked with clothes. Piper had really pulled some strings with this hotel, Leo thought. He put on a bright green shirt and jeans. He walked out into a hall with a golden elevator and went to the lobby. Sure enough, right outside the hotel was a tall curved building. Stark industries, Leo thought. He walked out side and walked over to a cafe similar to the one Piper described. He walked in and found Piper and Connor waving he over. He sat down. "We have a lot to talk about." Leo said.

Leo's pov

" so you're telling me the you a 40 minutes to decide to join H.Y.D.R.A?!" Piper yelled. " yep" Leo said. " Leo I know you want to talk about this, but you should probably see this first." Connor said. He held up his phone. It showed a photo of a newspaper ripped and battered.

3 pres med de a er a fre k ar acc ent.

Iden fie ldez, Pi McL an( da h r of famo a or Trist McL an) a d Co nor St ll.

itn sse ca ex lo ed i ll o f re. T e c ance o. Surv v ng is 1/100. Their r cord se rc ed. w. d C.

The rest of the newspaper was illegible. " this was sent by Annabeth" Connor said. " uh oh." Leo said.


	13. Hail HYDRA

John Keith's pov

John sat in Togan diner, waiting for the package. He stared at his pancake, drenched in syrup. A red suv pulled up near the diner. A woman dressed in red walked in. " The new recuite?" he said. " Scarlet." the woman said. " Follow me." he said. John walked into the kitchen and went out the back room. Scarlet followed, expecting an exit, but found herself in a wide elevator. He typed a code into the keypad and pressed his hand on a green screen panel. The elevator screeched and slowly desended down. " So the waiters in the diner?-"" All H.Y.D.R.A agents." Keith assured. " Clever cover." Scarlet said. The elevator stopped. The bulky doors slid open. They steped out into a office space. The office was vast and seemingly empty. John knocked twice on the elevator door. " it's John ." said John. Suddenly a Long slender table poped out of the floor. 4 chairs apeared on each side of the table. A hologram projecter slid out of the sealing. 6 people were projected on the seats. On the end of the table sat a slender woman dressed in a dark green leather. She gestured for them to sit. " So I see you brought the the recuite." she said. " Show her the package." said John. Scarlet removed a glass testube with a clear liquid inside. " Leo Valdez's DNA as requested.". " Place the vial on the center of the table." the woman said. As soon as Scarlet did. Whole in the table opened and the tube slid in it. " Thank you. You are now dismissed.". " wait!" Scarlet said. All eyes turned to her. " what's your name?" Scarlet asked. " Call me Madme. Madme Hydra.". " Hail H.Y.D.R.A." Madme Hydra said. " Hail H.Y.D.R.A." everyone repeated.

I am sorry I have not posted lately. I shall continue soon.


	14. 120 minutes

Leo's Pov

"I think what we all need is some time." announced Connor. " We have no time. We have to steal the computer, and get back to Camp Half-Blood where H.Y.D.R.A cant attack us." said Leo. " At least wait until night." said Connor. " fine." said Leo. They sat there for a while, eating. Then Piper went to the nearest clothing store. " It may be my inner Aphrodite, but I think if we do a heist, we might as well do it in style. She said, leaving Leo and Connor. " About what I said about quests-" " Don't. It's true. I'm just not quest material." said Connor. Then he sulked back in the direction of the hotel. Leo sat in silence. Leo's clock read120 minutes. Piper returned three hours later. Leo and Connor were sitting in the hotel lobby watching tv. Piper walked into the room. " Who's ready to steal a computer." said Piper.


	15. The plan

Leo's pov

The three huddled up behind Stark tower. Piper had bought matching black shirts and jeans for them. " Come on Piper, it's not mission impossible." remarked Connor." What's the plan again?" asked Piper, nervously. " We sneak in through the garbage shute, i handle the security by hacking to the data mainstream. From their I will shut down all power in the building. Then we'll have 5 minutes to get in " borrow" the computer, and escape.". " We have to move quickly. For all we know, H.Y.D.R.A is tracking me right now." said Leo." Explain where I fit in in all of this?" asked Piper. " Shuting off the power won't stop security guards." explained Connor. " But I have to warn you, this is Stark industries. We have to be prepared for anything." said Connor. " Guys." said Leo. " The shute is opening.".

Tony Starks pov, two days before.

Tony heard his phone ring. It was from Fury. " I told you not to call me.". Tony said. " I know and I respect that decision. Im calling to ask if you could do one last thing for me. Recent studies have shown there may be a way to use gama radiation to increcese power. All I want you to do is try to figure out how to do so." said Fury. " If this will make you leave me alone, then fine.". " I'll do it.".


	16. Leo makes a exstreamly rash decision

Leo's Pov

Leo crept into the garbage shute, landing in a vast dark room. " What's that smell?" Piper asked. " Probably-" " Wait, I don't wanna know.". The group continuied through a small corridor, until Connor signaled them to stop. " The reception here is the best I can get. Any further will alert security. When I say go, move as fast as you can to that door." said Connor. Connor opened up his backpack. He pulled out a slender black device, and started fideling with it. "Anddddddd- go!" said Connor. Piper and Leo ran as fast as they could. They reached a door labeled lab with a fifteen digit lock. " when I open this door, I'll have 10 seconds until the alarm goes off. Guards will come from all directions. I'll need you to cover me." said Leo. " ready. Go!" said Leo. Alarms started booming around Leo. The room was full of shelves filled with chemicals. In the center of the room there was a table with a laptop on it. This is his master computer? Leo thought. As soon as he grabbed the computer, pieces of flying metal flew and started to connect. Soon the became a human sized suit. " Target identified. Exterminate." said the robot. It's silver metal started glowing. A machine gun slid out of its shoulder. It started to shout and blast every where. He tried to run backwards but tripped and his legs accidental bumped into the shelves hundreds of chemicals poured all over him, drenching him. He knew the only way Piper could get out. "Run!" Leo yelled. And then, Leo exploded.


	17. Plane bedlam

Leo's pov

Leo awoke on a hospital table. He tried to move his hands, but they were bind to the table. " where am I, and where are my friends? " he demanded . " you are loacated in model 025 cargo plane. Your " friends" deserted you. And I believe it's time for you to make a desision." said a female voice behind him.

Leos pov

Scarlet stood behind Leo, holding a slender handgun. " You may notice the airlock infront of you. When I press this button it will open. I am locked in with this harness. You are not. So choose your next words very carefully." she said.

Authors note. In the last chapter, you noticed Leo got injected with gama radiation. Please submit what you think it should be via pm or reviews. I will pick one at random, and the winner also gets to be featured in the N.S.A ( national shield academy ) or maybe a H.Y.D.R.A agent , so in the review, please leave info about the character and if he/she wants to be in H.Y.D.R.A or the N.S.A.

P.S

I don't own pjo or marvel, and any of their charecters. (•_•) ( random face)

Sincerly, f.h.v.b


	18. New Year, New Me

Heyyo,

Im so sorry I haven't been writing lately. I have so much. On my mind, but I promise I will be more up to date on stories. I'll also make longer chapters, and be super careful about my speling and spacing .

Thank you my readers,

F.H.V.B


	19. My name is James James Barf

Karmen Larzoff's POV

I stood at the long, sleek, black toned bench. I looked down, not at the piece of gum I stepped in this morning, but at the Manila folder lying on the bench. I bent down to examine it. I opened it. It had no title, no words, just a thin strip of metal. I picked it up and examined it. I would have to bring it back to examine it. I stepped away ever so slightly, and saw a glimpse of a figure in a trench coat running away.

It was dark, nearly dawn. I was at the cross bridge of Ellington and Dukewind. I walled over to the towering great oak. I knocked twice. "Know on wood." I announced. The tree opened its bark, revealing a yellow button, which I thereafter pushed. I felt a small rumble from the rocky, stone floor beneath me. One by one, the rocks spread aside, opening a dark tunnel. With that, I stepped in.

Leo's POV

Being held captive, 500 miles or so above ground on a moving helicopter, is, by many words, not fun. So of course I kept my calm, and negotiated. "ARE YOU CRAZY YOUR'RE HOLDING A TEENAGER OVER A FREAKING HELICOPTER!" I screamed. "ILL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT JUST LET ME LIVE!". The plane ceased its extreme speeds. I felt my stomach turn. "My first question is, who, and what are you?" Scarlet asked. But she never heard my answer. Because with that, I barfed.


	20. Fear and backtrack

Leo's POV

Now, I'm not usually one to barf. But when you're clinging on the harness of a hospital bed, you don't haveh of a choice. Scarlet of course was caught off guard. The bad news is that she dropped the remote. Which landed on its front. And sent me rolling to my doom.

Damian Rey POV

I ddad. A carcass. Everything I had had been taken away from me. Those, things, took everything. My home. My life. My... Family. No I can't think of that now. Not after everything. But my pain would be worth it. For I would make the one who had brought me so much pain pay. My name is Damian Ray. And this is my story.


	21. Death

Leo's Pov

When you're soaring to your doom, the world stands still. I swear, it truly does. So as I died, I didn't think about it. I just waited, and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited and waited...until my demise.

HA HA JK

Leo's Pov

I waited for it to hit me. But it never did. I waited nearly an hour. until I had the courage to open my eyes.

To my surprise, I wasn't falling. I was flying.

Wait, sorry wrong power

I saw the land flying at me. A small island, surrounded by water. I stil had a chance. I tried to steer my body over to the water. But my body was going so fast that I couldn't move. I started to ignite. Not by myself but by the pressure. The braces of the table started to melt off. "So close!" I said. The ground was nearly 10 stories from me now.I braced for the impact. "Don't fail me now, fire" I said, fear seeping into my voice.


	22. Burning Man

Leo's Pov

I never reached the ground. Because right then, I started to sizzle. Like literally sizzle. My skin felt electric. I suddenly felt power. Power over everything. The air around me started to spark. My body started to burn. And I actually felt it. I felt all the pain all the fear, and how far I had come. I'm not going down this easy, I thought. So with all my might, I push all of those emotions out. The searing pain in my head increased until I couldn't bear it. My burning body began to glow, igniting. Then, I exploded.

Note: sorry for short chapter, I'm caught up with like, fifty tests. Btw I've decided what his power will be.


	23. Authors note

Hey guys, I am soooooo sorry for not posting anything lately. I just got back from Puerto Rico at 3:00 in the morning and I just woke up. I'll def post later on today.

To my fans, thank you.

To everyone who said I would never succeed, Ill have a string of curses wating for you when I visit you in hell.?

Everyone here is awsome, so thank you so much, for keeping me going. Also as for Leo's powers, I gave him -/:55(66)6)and 88877555566) so ((?()()))$76( do $$$/$77$$$)?

In other words, you'll find out in the next chapter.

With many fist bumps, FHVB


	24. SORRY

Hey guys, i have been caught up with alot of school work(i know its the summer) But ill be posting alot more now, as soon i get back to school. And ill be writing ALOT better(YES IM TALKING TO YOU MATT)

To those who still care, FHVB


End file.
